


If You Build It

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x13 reaction fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt's prediction comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Build It

_May, 2016_

Blaine finished getting dressed and grabbed his bag, stopping for a moment to gaze at a still sleeping Kurt and brush a soft kiss against his forehead before heading off to school. Kurt was finally done – a NYADA graduate – and was apparently taking advantage of his accomplishment to catch up on some much needed rest.

At least that’s what Blaine assumed for the first few days. Then he started to wonder. Sure, the flurry of activity that accompanied graduation and Burt and Carole’s visit to the city had been tiring, but it wasn’t exactly enough to justify a week of hibernation. Kurt managed to rouse himself in the evenings, helping Blaine proofread a final paper and rehearse for his end of term vocal evaluation. But something was definitely off. 

Luckily Blaine was done with his semester a few days later. He came home bursting with energy, hoping to find Kurt and celebrate, but strangely, although it wasn’t even dinnertime, Kurt was in bed. Blaine sank down carefully next to him, brushing his limp bangs off his face. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked softly, not wanting to jar him if he had a headache.

“’m fine. Just tired,” Kurt said, turning over on to his side and burying his face in his pillow.

“My exams are over. And I met with the dean – as long as I take those two classes this summer, I will officially be a senior in the fall.”

Kurt blinked his eyes open, catching a little of Blaine’s excitement. “I knew you could do it.” He sat up, rubbing at his face, and then pulled Blaine into a hug. “Congratulations.”

Blaine sank into Kurt’s embrace, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. He was wearing an old t-shirt of Blaine’s that had clearly seen better days. Blaine wondered if Kurt had even gotten out of bed today. “What do you say we go out and celebrate?” he asked, although he had the feeling Kurt wasn't going to be interested.

Kurt fell back on to the bed and shook his head. “You go. Rachel has a plan.”

“A plan?”

“She wants you to meet somebody. Big shot NYADA alum, he’s putting together some kind of show, and Rachel thinks you’d be _perfect_ for it.” Kurt drew the word out, waving his hand idly in emphasis.

“So, what, June all over again?” Blaine asked, unimpressed.

Kurt shrugged. “Call her, okay? I promised her you would.”

Not really knowing what to make of Kurt’s mood, Blaine obediently called Rachel. It turned out that the whole NYADA alum thing had been rather more speculative than she had let on, but she wanted Blaine to come out with her anyway. He didn’t really feel like going without Kurt, but Kurt refused to budge. “Go play with Rachel. At least it will keep her occupied for the evening,” he said, twisting himself further into the blankets and turning away from Blaine.

The next morning Blaine woke up early, and snuggled closer to Kurt, hoping for a more positive reaction than the one he had received the night before, which had consisted of a peck on the lips, a grunted “love you,” and then a deep snore. But Kurt still wasn’t interested, and Blaine knew this wasn’t the type of situation where a half asleep hand job would be welcome.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, pushing himself up on an elbow to see his face. “Kurt,” he said again, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Hey, good morning,” he said softly when Kurt finally opened his eyes and peered at him, his face still smushed into his pillow. 

“Morning,” Kurt breathed out. He looked almost nervous, and Blaine felt his heart clench. Something was definitely going on.

“Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here, okay?” Blaine said, smoothing the blankets over Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt nodded, lips tight.

“Will you be all right if I run out and get us some breakfast?” Blaine asked, sitting up slowly and keeping a hand on Kurt’s arm.

Kurt brightened at this. “Blueberry muffins?”

“Sure.”

Blaine showered, dressed, and then went out, bouncing on his toes in the bright summer sunshine. He wandered through their favorite neighborhood shop, getting some cheese and crackers and fresh local strawberries in addition to a variety of muffins, including, of course, blueberry. Blaine was mildly optimistic about his last conversation with Kurt. At least Kurt was admitting – sort of – that something was wrong. And Blaine was fairly sure it didn’t have anything to do with him, so that was definitely a plus. He just hoped it was something he could help with. He hated seeing Kurt so down. And blueberry muffins – even the magical ones with candied orange peel and sparkly sugar on top – could only go so far.

Back at the apartment, Kurt was in the shower, which was a good sign. Blaine set their treats out on a tray and poured some fresh juice in tall glasses, arranging it all on their tiny kitchen table, the window open to let in the warm breeze.

Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, smiling shyly at Blaine and darting into their bedroom to get dressed. They were soon settled at the table, Kurt complimenting Blaine’s selections but only picking at the food.

Finally Kurt took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and met Blaine’s eyes. “Isabelle offered me a job,” he said, looking at Blaine intently.

Blaine ran the words over in his head a few times, but wasn’t sure what the catch was. “Um, that’s awesome?” he asked tentatively.

Kurt laughed bitterly. “I know, right? I should be thrilled. It’s a full time position, assistant editor, good pay, benefits, the whole nine yards.”

“So why are you so miserable?” Blaine asked, holding out his hand.

Kurt took it, twining his fingers with Blaine and biting his lip. “You know why.”

Blaine did know why. He just really didn’t want to say it. “You can still keep auditioning.”

“Can I? Really?” Kurt sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep calm. “Isabelle has been so accommodating all these years, but now she truly wants me on her team. For real. Nights, weekends, whatever it takes. It’s a dream job.”

“Just not your dream job,” Blaine said softly.

Kurt’s eyes filled with tears. “What was even the point of going to NYADA, of all that work…?”

“So don’t take the job. Not if it’s going to make you unhappy.”

Kurt sighed, brushing a hand across his eyes. “It won’t make me unhappy, that’s the thing. I would love it.”

“It’s just not performing.”

Kurt nodded, his eyes drifting away from Blaine’s. “But we know what happens when I audition. No one wants me. Sure, they love the way I sing, they compliment my _unusual_ voice, but I’m somehow still not right for any actual parts.”

Blaine knew Kurt wasn’t exaggerating. For all his success at NYADA, he hadn’t even gotten a callback for a professional production. 

“Well, then,” Blaine said, turning to face Kurt and placing his hands on his knees, “we’ll just have to write some.”

“Write some?” Kurt asked, not really following.

“Some actual parts.”

Kurt huffed out a laugh. “You sound like my father.”

Blaine pretended to scoff. “Please, my singing voice is nothing like Burt’s.” It made Kurt smile, as they both knew just how true that was. “Come on, we’ve talked about it before. Why don’t we really try it?”

“Blaine, we can’t…”

“Why not? Let’s pull out our old ideas, and dust them off. Brainstorm some new ones. I’ve got most of three or four songs written already that we could adapt for whichever story we go with. There’s no reason we can’t be the next Rodgers and Hammerstein, or Pasek and Paul.”

Kurt stood up, rubbing his palms against his thighs and pacing back and forth. “So I take the job with Isabelle, and write on the side?”

“Sure. Or don’t take the job, and just write. Work at the diner for rent money. I’ve got my summer courses starting next week, but they won’t take that much time-”

Kurt gave him a look.

“Okay, but you know I’m always writing music, no matter how much I’m supposed to be doing something else. So now I’ll just write _this_ music. Sam will have to find his original songs for New Directions somewhere else.” Blaine stood up and went to Kurt, running his hands down his arms and taking Kurt's hands in his. “We can do this, I know we can.”

Kurt gazed at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “You know what? I think you’re right.”

It took longer than either of them had imagined to get a draft ready to show other people, and unfortunately, no one seemed very interested in launching a production of “The Normal Heart – A Musical” (although their parents thought it was genius). By the time they had written their second show, however, their names were beginning to be recognized, and their touching story of a trans kid growing up in a small Midwestern town had a short but critically acclaimed run off-Broadway. But it wasn’t until almost four years after Kurt’s graduation from NYADA, when their LGBT take on “Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf” opened on Broadway after an acclaimed run at Boston’s American Repertory Theater, that Kurt finally quit his job with Isabelle for good. And it wasn’t just to have more time to write. Little Feta was going to need attention from both her daddies, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a famous quote from the movie _Field of Dreams_ ("If you build it, he will come").


End file.
